


Starting Over

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [77]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Moving On, Other, if you haven't seen the new season slight spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 77 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Michonne and Judith Grimes with the prompt: Call me if you need anything





	Starting Over

“Are you sure that you’re going to be okay?” Michonne asks for what she is sure is the fifth time. The look on Judith’s face says that Michonne has probably asked closer to fifteenth times than to five.

“Mom I promise I am going to just fine cross my heart and all that,” Judith tells her as she crosses her finger over her chest where her heart is. 

“It’s just if you want me to cancel I’m more than willing to do that I’m sure he wouldn’t mind postponing until someone can watch you two.” Michonne insists. She knows she pushing but part of her is nervous. It’s her first date since Rick and she’s already put it off twice.

Judith can see that her mother is nervous and she understands it completely. This is a big step she’s finally moving on after dad which took longer than any of them thought it would. Judith was a teenager now and Rick was only a few years younger but Michonne had taken her time. Judith knew her mother was delaying it more but she wouldn’t let that happen. “You know that dad would want you to be happy right?”

Michonne smiles as she looks at her daughter. “I know that your dad was a fantastic man and I was lucky to have him when I did.”

“Now you can find someone else fantastic- he wouldn’t want you to just sit around with us every night. He would want you to get yourself out there and meet someone else.” Judith insists to her mother. She loves her mom so much and wants nothing more than to see her happy.

Michonne pulls Judith close and presses a kiss to her forehead. Her sweet girl, the mother didn’t know what she would do without her amazing daughter. She takes in a breath before she nods. “Judith I want you to call me if you need anything and I mean anything.”

“Don’t worry mom I’ll call you if he scrapes his knee or doesn’t eat his veggies,” Judith promises her mother crossing her finger back over her heart again. “The smallest thing and we’re calling mom.”

Michonne laughs and gives her daughter another kiss. “Should I call your brother in here to say goodbye?”

“He’s playing Fortnite I don’t think either of us will see him until tomorrow. Go mom have fun on your date.” Judith tells her.

“Rick I’m heading out- I love you, sweetheart,” Michonne calls out before she gives Judith a hug. She picks up her little clutch and heads to the door waiting to hear from her son.

“Bye mom see you later!” The boy calls out taking just a moment from his video game before he’s right back at it trying to win. 

Michonne smiles and looks back to Judith one last time. Her daughter is smiling and confident Judith knows she can do this. The mother musters up all her courage and is out the door, maybe dating won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
